


Drinking About Her

by jonesyslug



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug
Summary: The phonecalls from/to Zen and Yoosung on Seven's route made me... Have to write something





	Drinking About Her

“God, you really can not hold your liquor…” Zen mumbled, pushing Yoosung off of him as he hung up the phone. Yoosung just held onto him tighter and nearly collapsed onto him. 

 

“Zen, you're supposed to take care of me.” Yoosung whined into his ear, draped across his shoulders. 

 

“Why are you treating me like this? What is up with you? Get off me!” Zen said, wiggling out of Yoosung's grip. Yoosung didn't have the coordination to catch himself, and fell onto the couch. 

 

“Zen! Why did you do that?” He asked, in a pitiful tone, rolling around slightly. 

 

“You're embarrassing yourself. Hell, you're embarrassing  _ me.”  _

 

“Zen, you didn't think she'd end up with Seven, did you?” Yoosung asked, in a strangely clear voice. He opened his eyes and stared intently at Zen. 

 

“W-what are you talking a-” 

 

“You like her, don't you?” 

 

Zen felt like his heart has stopped. He realized he was gaping at Yoosung. He tried to gain his composure. 

 

“It's okay. I like her, too. I've been worried to death about her and on top of everything, I feel awful that i-” he let out a half sob. “I've been so selfish this whole time because I was upset that she wasn't with me. I was thinking such bad things about Seven! I can't believe-” he choked on his own sob. 

 

“Yoosung…” Zen said, quietly. He sat down by Yoosung's feet. He sighed. “Yeah, I like her too. You're not… completely alone on uh, thinking bad things about Seven.” He said, rubbing his neck. Yoosung sat up and grabbed Zen's shoulder. 

 

“I'm not?!” He asked, hopefully. 

 

“Well…” Zen said, hesitantly. “I don't know what you've been thinking about him, but I know that I sort of… I couldn't stop thinking that he'd gone over there to take advantage of her. That they were there alone by his design and not because, you know, there was a real emergency. But, now with everything with V, and- and she says he's been good to her, and-” Zen sighed. “I guess it was easier for me to think that he was a bad person who had manipulated the entire situation than to think… that she picked him over me.” 

 

Yoosung gasped. “Oh,  _ wow,  _ Zen! That's so sad!” Zen frowned, frustrated. 

 

“Hey, I don't need pity from you, dude!” 

 

“No one knew, but this whole time you were just as sad and alone as me!” 

 

“Shut up, I am not!” Zen said, turning red. 

 

“You're just like me. I thought bad things about Seven too because I was hurt. But I don't.. think those things right now. We can't. V is gone and if we think bad things about Seven, RFA might die!” He said, desperately, shaking Zen's shoulders. 

 

“Alright, alright! Enough!” Zen said, looking at Yoosung. “I don't think that anymore, anyway. She seems…” he sighed. “Really happy with him. Even with everything-” 

 

“I can't believe V finally left. I feel so relieved.” Yoosung said, slumping his head onto Zen's shoulder. 

 

“I'm really sorry, Yoosung. We should have listened to you.” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“It's just that V did so much for all of us, Yoosung. For me and Seven, he made us the people we are, so you have to understand how hard it… and Jumin has known V longer than you've even been alive.” 

 

Yoosung sighed. “I guess.” He yawned. “I don't want to talk about him, anymore. Or Seven. Or anybody.” 

 

Zen shifted uncomfortably as Yoosung seemed to settle on his shoulder. “Maybe you should go to bed.” 

 

Yoosung pouted. “You didn't even have one drink with me.” 

 

Zen shook his head. “We can drink together tomorrow, okay? We have to get to the party in one piece. I know she chose Seven over us, but I still care about her, don't you?” 

 

“Yeah. I do. She's still part of RFA.” 

 

Zen nodded. “Right. So I'm going to greet her guests tomorrow. And I'm going to make sure you get there, because I know she wants you to have a good day.” 

 

“Thanks, Zen.” 

 

“Will you get off me, now? You know I'm not her, right?” 

 

Yoosung laughed. “Shut up!” He slid off of Zen's shoulder and laid back down on the couch. Zen stood up, and went to the linen closet. He grabbed some blankets and a pillow and tossed them towards Yoosung. The pillow hit him in the face. 

 

“Jerk!” He yelled. Zen was doubled over laughing. 

 

“Sleep tight, dude!” He said, marching towards his bedroom. 


End file.
